The Fateful Journey
by Tic Tac
Summary: Hey Everyone! What's Up? This is a story about Ash's Journeys through Johto. His Friends And He Face Various Obsticles Along the Way, Like Falling Bridges, Forest Fires, Plane Wrecks, And Other Things I Won't Say. Oh, Yea, There's A Few Suprise Appearence
1. PROLOGUE

Okay, This is my PROLOGUE thing. Read this story. It is good. SCROLL DOWN!

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

THAT WAS STUPID….


	2. Brock's Dismay

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. There, I said it.

***********************************************

Author's Notes: One of many chapters, I hope. Serious stuff here. Some humor, not much. Please, R&R!! 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey, Brock, check the map. I think we're lost." Ash and his friends had been wandering across the wooded area of Johto for weeks.

"Why aren't we there yet?" a tired, worn out Misty sat on a nearby rock while the boys tried to figure out where they were. 

"Ash, are we lost? Tell me we're not lost. We're lost, aren't we?"

"Well, you told me not to tell you, so I can't say."

"ASH!"

"Okay! We're lost."

"Ooh! I told you not to tell me!" Misty stood up and started a conflict with Ash. Fists are flying

"Enough! This is NO time to be fighting. We should be working together to find our way out of this mess that we've been led into." Brock's face was very red and stern as he said this to the two squabbling kids, kicking and punching each other. 

"Huh? Oh, Right! We're lucky you're here, because without you, we would probably never be in Johto! Your great with maps!" Ash and Brock finally located themselves on the map; 30 miles away from Goldenrod city.

"Well, if we really want to get your third badge, Ash, then we have to hike through this forest for a few more days." Misty was moaning after saying this. "Ash, Your not going to make us hike to Goldenrod city, are you?"

"Yea! I've got to go beat Gary or else he'll always be better and faster than me!"

"Well, then lets get going! I heard it's going to rain soon." Brock exclaimed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After hiking for three days Ash and friends come across a bridge.

"Hey, Ash, Misty, This bridge looks very old. It's best you two go first."

"Yea, Right Brock. Give _US _the hard part. Chicken." Misty cried.

"Yea, well at least I don't have a crush!"

"Yes you do! Every lady we see you fall madly in love with!"

So they cross the bridge like so: Pikachu first runs across to see if it would hold little weight, then they decided that Misty was lighter than Ash, so she went, next was Ash.

"Hey, Brock. This bridge is falling apart. You might want to run across it. I think that we've gone over it too much already."

"Thanks for the tip, Ash. I will."

But when he tried to run across the bridge, it started to break behind him. And then that's when the ropes holding the bridge snapped, Brock fell into the rapids 75 ft below, and he disappeared under the foamy, rushing water…

~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~

Author's second notes: HA! I left you with a cliffhanger! Review if you want me to continue with the story. At LEAST 3 reviews (Positive)


	3. Ash Loses It All

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but if I did it would be a different story…

Author's Notes: Okay, This is Part Two of my little adventure story: The Fateful Journey. Okay, not the best name, but if you liked the first one, you'll like the second one. Probably. I'm not saying you have to, but it would be nice. ^_^

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Last time when we left off, our heroes were lost in the forest. They had to face various obstacles, and while attempting one of them, Brock was lost, maybe never to be found again! So lets find out what happens to our heroes next!

"Brock!" A scared Ash called down the 75-foot deep canyon. "Where are you?"

"Pika-pi!"

"Brock! Please don't go. We need you!" Misty called down, only to hear her voice echoing back and forth. Just then, she saw something floating down the river, and it wasn't moving.

"Brock!" Ash cried out as if he was just stabbed with a thousand knives. "Please don't be him. It can't be. No." 

"Ash, it's time to face reality, stop living in your mind, what you want isn't what you'll always get. Please, just listen to me." Misty spoke softly to Ash, because otherwise she would break out in tears over her fallen comrade. 

"Misty, Your right…" Ash trailed off, then fell over on the ground.

"Ash!" Misty cried out, "Not you too!" 

"Misty, is that you? I'm scared." Ash was speaking softly now. "Please, Misty, let me lie down."

"Ash! You're in shock! I new I should of become a Girl Scout!" Misty only knew the way to treat shock, because once when she was little at a friend's house, someone had a stroke, and went in shock. Luckily, her friend taught her how to save them with this little rhyme: 'Face is red, raise the head. Face is pale, raise the tail'. 

"Thanks, Liz." Misty said. That was her friend's name. "I sure wish you were here right now." But Ash's face wasn't red or pale…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's second notes: okay, probably not as good as the last one. But if you like it, tell me. K? ^_^


End file.
